1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to printers which are capable of printing bold characters.
2. Prior Art
With respect to characters to be printed by terminal printers, those not bolded, reduced, enlarged, etc. are considered normal characters. As shown in FIGS. 4(a) through 4(d), a conventional method of printing a reduced bold character involves the steps of creating a normal-width bold character shown in FIG. 4(b) from a normal character shown in FIG. 4(a), and of printing the created character at the same print timing T as the normal character while reducing the head moving speed V by half to V/2, to produce a reduced bold character shown in FIG. 4(d) in a manner similar to a reduced character shown in FIG. 4(c), where V is the speed of moving a print head for printing normal-width bold characters and T is the print timing. As another conventional printing method, as shown in FIG. 5, the printer has previously stored character data designed as reduced bold character and prints such character data as print data at a head moving speed V that is the same as that of the normal-width bold character and at the same print timing T to produce a reduced bold character.
However, the former conventional art requires that a unit for halving the head moving speed be provided. Also, the latter conventional art requires that character data designed as a reduced bold character for a normal character be stored in an internal memory, thus addressing the problem of reserving a memory capacity large enough to accommodate such data.